


The Tale of Princess Bulma & the Dark Knight

by Saiyan_no_hime



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Princess Bulma, Saiyan King Vegeta, Sappy Ending, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_no_hime/pseuds/Saiyan_no_hime
Summary: A shielded Princess, heiress to a prospering kingdom; a Dark Knight, out for revenge and to take back what was stolen from him long ago. Their paths cross. Fate or chance? Are their destinies forever changed? Will they give in to passion? What consequences derive from such an encounter?Find out in this short tale, comprised of drabbles inspired by the prompts of The Prince and the Heiress Community's December Drabble Night!





	The Tale of Princess Bulma & the Dark Knight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I finally managed to see a BVDN to the end and this is the result! Gotta thank the amazing mods at The Princess and the Heiress Community for hosting the December BVDN 2017, featuring 10 prompts after a secret theme - The Phantom of the Opera -, which ought to be comprised of 100 words or less. It's obvious that I failed at that, but it was nice to participate, nonetheless. Excuse the rushed and chaotic style, I am unused to writing with a time limit and of course, suffered of first timers jitters. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy! 
> 
> xxx  
> Saiyan-no-Hime

# Real? Or fantasy?

She was back to this place. The only spot in the castle where she could find a semblance of peace, laid down on the lush grass of the clearing, beneath the shade of tall trees. It was a secret heaven, one that she strived to keep it all to herself.

The vivid orange shades passing behind her close eyelids made her brilliant but under stimulated mind wonder. Daydreaming. Her very favorite activity.

Suddenly, the vivid amber behind the trembling lids darkened to an ochre as she heard the crunching of blades of grass beside her. Her lids parted and she gasped at the looming presence staring her down.

A flash of somber eyes, stygian hue; her young heart kickstarting into a frantic ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump! Before she could think about calling the palace guards, he was gone, leaving her dumbfounded where she laid.

Could her overactive mind be playing tricks on her?

# Masquerade

There she was, the maiden that haunted his every passing thought, lurking in the corners of his mind ever since he encroached on royal territory. A vision in a bright salmon gown, bordering the crimson so inappropriate for a lady of her caliber, contrasting beautifully with the cascade of ocean locks licking her back and the swirl of deep blue in her doe-eyes, framed by her blood-red mask. He figured she’d attend.

Before he realized, the masked knight had made a beeline towards her, threading the frivolous crowd like predator hunting prey, his gait causing heads to turn his way. He paid them no mind, eyes focused on her. The woman that haunted his dreams.

“Care for a dance?”

Her red lips parted in surprise, then quirked in a blushing smile. Daintily she placed her delicate hand in his extended palm and he’d swear he never felt anything so soft.

“Sure.”

Upon the breathy acquiescence, the dark knight pulled her close, calloused hand wrapping around her waist possessively, before splaying over her lower back. Her breath hitched, her gaze capturing his. The sweet fragrance of the royal berry enticed his nose and out of instinct he buried his face on her neck. He felt her chest expanding with her gasp, but she didn’t pull away.

Cheek to cheek, they twirled through the night.

# Angel

Still heady from the dance, Bulma took deep breaths while staring out at the starry night, leaned slightly against the secluded stone balcony. She tried controlling her still racing heart, while feeling his heat radiating from beside her. The princess couldn’t believe he was here, he was real. She stole a glance to his sharp profile.

His smoldering gaze was traced on her, unwavering. Color rushed to her cheeks.

He was more handsome than she remembered. Cloaked in darkness, the hard angles of his face highlighted by moonlight, a steadfast gleam in his eyes. Reason stated that she should be afraid, that he shouldn’t be here and that they never should’ve met. But her life had always been guided by reason, so tonight her heart had seized the crown.

“What’s going through that blue head of hair of yours?”

His husky voice rolled over her skin like velvet and unconsciously she leaned in.

“Anything you’d like to ask?”

He inched closer in response, his hushed question huffing against her lips.

“No.” she breathed out. “Not tonight.”

They met halfway and she’d swear she heard angels singing when their mouths mashed into one.

# Remember me

She was late. Rushing through the thick foliage, Bulma hoped he’d still be there, waiting. After the ball, the clearing had become their rendezvous spot, where they met daily.

The Queen would kill her if she knew.

Oddly enough, the princess didn’t care.

The burning in her lungs was worth it seeing him standing proud amid lush grass, broad back to her, head tilted up towards the sun.

It made it all worth it.

With an excited grin she sauntered towards him.

“I’m leaving.”

If his words hadn’t frozen her in place, the sharp gaze he threw over one shoulder would’ve pinned her to the spot.

She should’ve known it couldn’t go on forever.

“When?” she whispered hesitatingly, fiddling with her skirts. His jaw clenched and he turned to face her.

“Tonight.”

She felt weak at the knees, her heart almost bursting forward to reach him. Her hands did instead, fingers entwining with the coarse threads of hair at his nape, hiding her face on his thick neck.

His nostrils flared and he scrunched his eyes closed. She had tears in hers.

“Don’t. You DARE. Forget me.” She gritted out, trying to hold back the flood.

He slit his eyes in apparent agony and swooped her into a passionate kiss. She knew then he’d be forever seared into her memory.

# The Mirror

He was coming to her tonight. He had to see her, one last time before he left, before taking the first step towards his ascension… or demise.

Climbing the tower to her chambers was no problem, all his training paid off once he got to her window. The one she had left open, as if she knew. For a few moments, Vegeta merely watched, eyes greedily taking in the unprecedented sight before him, committing every exhilarating detail to memory.

She stood before a glimmering mirror on the wall, clad only in a knee-length white silk nightgown, running a brush through her wild aqua tresses pensively, a sad tint to the hue of her once-bright eyes.

Silently, he climbed inside, eyes dark with desire roving over her more exposed curves, eventually finding home in the wide-eyed pools of blue reflected on the mirror once he came behind her.

The expensive brush hit the floor as he pulled her into his embrace, chiseled chin leaning into her exposed shoulder, head tilted to the side to brush his nose behind her ear.

“Vegeta…” she breathed out and he growled against the pale column of her neck.

As he lavished it with kisses, his hands begun pulling her gown up, finding the treasure beneath as he pushed her softly up against the mirror, which fogged from her huffs.

He’d have her, if only for tonight.  

# Inside My Mind

Nothing was ever the same since he’d been gone.

Forehead pressed against the water-speckled window of the healing chambers, the forlorn princess recalled that last night once again, her chest aching from the exertion. None of it made sense.

Their time together blurred into a single movie reel, which ended at a cliff hanger.

It seemed that when he left, he had taken a part of her with him. Something Bulma thought she’d never regain.

Whispers ran through the castle, they all had noticed the shift in the princess’s mood. Even his absent-minded father had lifted his head from the progress reports to see why his chatty daughter had been so silent during breakfast lately. Her mother made sure to inform her of the talk going around, advising her to fall back into a courtlier mood. The matron had inquired about the change too.

But the queen had more important matters to attend than a broken heart, apparently.

Despite the pain, Bulma vowed never to forget him, no matter the cost. Specially not now.

Bracing her hand on her lower stomach, she turned and made her way slowly back to the bed, the nurse’s footsteps heralding her return.

She needed to remember him, not only for herself.

Because he also had left a part of him behind, for her to safeguard. She rubbed her belly, mildly content. She’d keep him in her mind, as his legacy grew inside of her.

# Infatuation

The dark knight managed to keep the princess out of his head just long enough to get the job done, aided by his one-track mind and the bloodlust that befell him once the carnage had started. It was a surprise he had left any of the innocent staff alive, few and far between as they were. His practicality had worked in their favor, he knew they’d be needed if he wanted the castle up and running soon. It took longer than he thought it would, though.

He had regained his birth right and was exactly where he should be when the siren invaded his thoughts once again, causing the new king to slump forward in his mighty throne. Elbow on knee, the rough pads of his fingers brushed against parched lips as their last night together played on his head.

Aghast, he still didn’t understand how it had all happened.

He wasn’t one easily impressed by a pretty face, he had never been awestruck by a broad before, no matter how highbred she’d be. He had a goal, he had duties. He was going to seize back control of his life and he wouldn’t admit any distractions that might get in the way.

But then she appeared, out of fucking nowhere… And he was captivated, instantly. He, who sworn to never again be anyone’s prisoner, became hers. Willingly.

Contrary to his beliefs, though, all she did was fuel his drive, reinforce his purpose. She had become the ultimate reward.

To himself, King Vegeta II admitted: he was more than infatuated.

# Darkest Desires

The last thing the Queen had expected when it was announced that the Saiyan King would be attending their diplomatic gathering, was to be confronted with him.

No, ever since the birth of her child, Bulma had done her damnedest to keep the dark knight from her conscious mind, indulging on a passing thought or two only when something her son did reminded her of him. After all, she was no longer a foolish young princess. Though only a couple years had passed, the weight of the crown had changed her.

She was a Queen now, a matriarch, crowned upon her mother’s sudden illness and revered as a beautiful and fair ruler. Kings and nobles all over the quadrant rallied for her attention, vied for her hand. But her kingdom was strong and so was her son. There was no need for another man in her life.

She’d have no one after him, although he left her. She did fancy herself over him, though.

Her carefully crafted façade shattered once he strode purposefully into the throne room, fully decked in the Saiyan royal armor, cape, crown, and all, and took a knee before her.

He glanced up, and a second of his smoldering gaze on her was enough to unleash all of her deep-buried dark desires, those he had ignited long ago. Once again, Bulma was aflame.

# Point of No Return

 He knew the moment he crossed the threshold of the double doors and his gaze fell upon her, sitting magnanimously on her rose-gold high throne, her more matured body enveloped by a refined lavender gown adorned with sparkling golden threads, a glimmering tiara gilding her pale forehead, complimenting the deep blue of those eyes —he knew then that he had no choice. There’d be no leaving without her.

A glance around the lavish room spurred his thoughts. It was packed with vultures, gathered around her, starving for her favor. Vegeta saw the desire in their eyes. He’d have to act quickly.

Making his way to her, eyes never leaving her face, he inwardly mulled over her reaction. She looked surprised, yes, but not happy. There was nothing but shock in her delicate features and for a second he worried it might be too late.

But then her eyes roamed over his body as he just did hers and he knew. He took no chances. It was all or nothing. He didn’t need to stop and think before he had bowed at her feet. Only for her, he’d submit. The way she had to him.

This was the point of no return.

Their eyes met and the king smirked, ready to say the words, when a young voice chirped angrily from the side.

“Who’s he, momma?”

# Love Never Dies

Her son’s voice brought Bulma out of her trance. Vegeta leaped to his feet once his eyes found the toddler prince, an expression of absolute shock on his usually stoic face. Her stomach dropped at his reaction, before the Queen remembered her guests.

Rising with more composure than she thought possible in her current state, she looked over Vegeta into the crowd that watched the scene with baited breath and dismissed them all with such dignity and strength that breached no discussion.

The king was still frozen wide-eyed to the spot as the last guest left, so Bulma turned to her son, her priority. She cupped his chubby cheeks as she glanced deep into his already-bright eyes. He was so intelligent for his age, but still, she struggled with a proper explanation for her baby.

Someone else, however, demanded one before she could come up with the words.

“Is he mine?” his voice was hoarse and Bulma feared rejection. She hugged her child, trying to shield him from it.

Vegeta, on the other hand, feared the answer. He couldn’t conceive the notion that she had lain with someone else, never mind bearing their seed.

“You were the only man in my life, Vegeta.”

Accusing blue eyes found his way from over a pale shoulder and relief instantly flooded the king. He watched as she turned a downcast face to the boy, smiling sadly.

“And now he is.”

The boy hugged her tighter at the waist, feeling her need for comfort, and Vegeta’s heart swelled at the sight. He came over to her, as silently as he did that night, and put his hands over her shoulders. He felt them shake as she started sobbing and he buried his nose into her hair.

“Let me take care of you.”

It was whispered quietly into her ear and it was enough for her to come undone. She turned to him and, one hand still on the prince’s shoulder, threw the other over the King’s and buried her flushed face on his armored chest.

“Will you have me?”

He needed to know.

She looked up at him at the question, sniffing miserably still, and tilted her head to the side with a watery twist of lips.

“True love never dies.”

And with that, at last, she brought her lips to his. And all the King could think before loosing himself to her, was that truer words had never been spoken.


End file.
